A Little Story of Their Own
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: With Sex crimes at an all time low,Munch and the squad write a FanFic of their own.


Title-A Little Story of Their Own

Summary-With Sex crimes at an all time low,Munch and the squad write a FanFic of their own.

Disclaimer-I don't own SVU boo hoo But if I did Olivia and Elliot would already be together!

Rating-T

Anything else-Guess how bored I was in American History? Really! So I thought of this and was delighted with the idea!

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Detective Olivia Benson exclaimed pounding her fists on her desk.

"What?" Elliot asked, a little taken back by Olivia's sudden outburst if anger.

"Not one case in the last week, it's like rapists took a holiday!" John Munch laughed.

"What are you laughing at John, you are usually the bored one?" his partner Fin wanted to know.

"Surfing the web, I found this interesting site, that writes stories about us, if you ask me, it's quite comical." he replied looking back at the computer.

"Well, what are they saying?" Casey Novak asked entering the room.

"Elliot's divorce was final and he realized he was having feelings for their ADA Casey Novak." John read.

"WHAT?" Elliot's face turned red.

"That's what it says."

"Keep reading." Olivia inforced.

"Nah, I'm bored of this story, I think I wanna write one for myself." Munch said as he began typing.

"What are you going to write?" Fin asked.

"Let's see, the handsome Detective John Munch walked into the precinct with a happy look on his face."

"BORING!" everybody called out.

"Let me add something!" Olivia said walking over to Munch.

"Olivia was sitting at her desk when Munch walked in, he was happy but she didn't really care, the only thing on her mind was her date with-."

"MY TURN!" Elliot called out pushing Olivia.

"Date with the even more handsome Elliot Stabler." he typed.

"NO, I WAS GONNA SAY KEANU REEVES!"

"Now it's Elliot!" he bragged as he continued to type.

"They were going to a fancy restaurant, that Elliot slaved over to pay for, after they were done eating Elliot was going to-."

"I'm going to continue this." Fin stated as he took over the keyboard.

"He was going to take her home, Fin,the best detective,noticed everybody had a planned night so he decided to take out the ME on a date."

"FIN!" everybody groaned.

"What?"

"He picked her up around 8 and took her dancing."

"Push over Fin, you guys are too romantic." Casey said sitting on Fin's lap when he wouldn't move over.

"Casey was the only one left in the precinct,with the exception for Cragen, so she thought why not pull jokes on everybody?"

"Nothing mean Case." said Munch.

"Whatever."

"The first target was Olivia, now Casey was best friends with her so she knew everything, she walked over to Liv's locker and opened it-"

"Can I butt in?" Dr.George Huang asked. Casey moved over.

"She took Olivia's spare clothes and switched them with Fin's."

"Just as she finished switching the clothes, Dr.Huang walked in."

"Good evening Casey I would like to know if yo-" Elliot was back on the computer.

"Would wanna date Elliot?"

"Elliot, why do you need to date anybody?"

"Cause." Munch shoved Elliot.

"NO, Ewww, he's gross, I would much rather date Munch."

"That's even worse!" Casey complained.

"You guys this story is rambling lets add something interesting about the Captain?" Fin suggested.

"Sweet revenge." George whistled.

"Captain Cragen walked out of his office wearing his favorite Ricky Martin shirt." Fin typed, everybody laughed.

"Ricky Martin was his favorite singer and since Munch was staying the night, he decided to go to his New York concert." Olivia added.

"On the way there, there was a car accident and he got stuck in traffic." added Casey.

" 'NOOOOO, I want my Ricky!' , he shouted."

"Since there was a way home, he turned his car around and stopped at the movies." Elliot continued.

"Calling every Detective he could call to ask what movie he should see, he finally decided on 2 Weeks Notice, starring Sandra Bullock and Hugh Grant." everybody laughed again.

"When the movie was over, he went home and cooked some beef stew." added Munch.

"But it spilled all over his newly waxed floor." wrote Fin.

"After he was finishing cleaning up the mess he went to bed."

"THE END!" the SVU squad shouted

* * *

Cragen turned on his computer and logged into Fanfiction. He typed in his pen name, ILOVECRAGEN, and his password.

"Oh look a new story, Life and Stylings of the SVU by:OEJFCG." he said aloud. Cragen started reading and when he got to his name his face turned red with embarrassment when he realized OEJFCG was his detectives.

"Olivia,Elliot,John,Fin,Casey, and George get in here now!" he screamed from his office.

* * *

This was my idea and if you hate it, tell me so! 


End file.
